Runaway in Walmart
by sabby-64
Summary: Ivan and Sheba are in everyones favorite store, and Jupi, Ivans evil Djinn, plots revenge on him for random reasons. Better than it sounds! One shot! Chappie 2 up!
1. In the beginning

Runaway in Walmart  
---  
Hmm... I needed an idea, and I got one. Heres the result...  
---  
It was a sunny day, but noone knew that cause everyone was inside  
WALMART!! Walmart was everyones favorite store, and it was having a sale,  
making everyone twice as happy to go there. Outside Walmart a dead bush  
rolled by. It was quiet.  
Ivan rolled his kart around up and down the aisles, making a quick scan of  
the store. He would probably make a second trip, and probably a third too,  
and maybe a forth, just to be sure, cause Walmart was Ivans favorite store  
too.  
In his pocket was a little Jupiter Djinn. Ivan didn't know it, but that  
little djinn was planning his revenge on Ivan for not letting him walk  
around without a leash. Ivan just walked along the aisles of Walmart, his  
big chibi eyes catching every detail.  
Just then Ivan turned the corner, and standing there was SHEBA!! Now Ivan  
didn't know it Sheba knew it or not, but he had a crush on her, and for  
some random reason did not want her to see him. Jupiter Djinn (I will call  
him Jupi) had a plan, to get revenge on Ivan, to embarrass him in front of  
Sheba...  
Ivan choked, and turned back around the corner running as fast as someone  
can in a crowded store, and went on with shopping. Jupi scowled. He had  
missed his chance...  
In the Hot Wheels aisle, (the one place girls fear to tread- in this story  
anyways) Ivan stopped and pulled off his bright blue scarf. That was a  
close one, too close for Ivan, and he decided he would only do three trips  
around Walmart, and do five the next day.  
Meanwhile Sheba looked back when she heard someone choking, (Ivan) and  
noone was there. She made a weird anime surprised face and went back to  
looking at the cereal boxes. But she glanced back to the spot... she was  
SUSPICIOUS!! But noone was there, so she picked up a box of fruit loops and  
went on shopping, going towards McDonalds (in Walmart ^-^).  
Jupi searched around Ivans pocket in hopes of finding what he needed, an  
elastic, so his plan would work... Once Ivan got to McDonalds... that's where  
he was headed for sure, cause once Ivan passed the evil BARBIE AISLE (the  
one place boys fear to tread) he always went to McDonalds. And once he got  
there...  
Jupi gave one of those bad guy laughs, lightning flashed, a lady screamed,  
people ran in circles, evil horror movie music played, and Ivan rolled his  
chibi eyes.  
He hit his pocket. Jupi stopped.  
In McDonalds, Ivan ordered fries, a plain McChicken, and a medium pepsi  
(cause he didn't like coke). He sat down at an empty table and let Jupi out  
of his pocket.  
"You be good now." he said. "Or you be leashed for the rest of your  
life!!"  
He didn't mean it. Jupi stuck his tongue out at Ivan.  
Sheba walked in McDonalds. Ivan was too busy reading the jokes in the  
Coffee Break paper to notice. Jupi grinned evilly, and rethought his plan.  
It WAS TIME!!  
Ivans order came a second later, and he started munching on his fries,  
which were to hot, but he still didn't notice... (sigh) Jupi grabbed a fork.  
He put the elastic on it, and fit one small fry on his homemade slingshot,  
and aimed.  
Sheba stood at the ordering counter, and walked over to the pop dispensing  
machine. Just where Jupi wanted her.  
Some random person reading this screamed "NO SHEBA! DON'T GO THERE!"  
Jupi pulled back on the elastic, and let it rip!! (the elastic, okay?) The  
fry flew over to Sheba, and hit the coke button on the pop machine. The  
speed of the fry also turned the pop machine right in the angle so that it  
faced Sheba.  
A girl screamed, (Sheba, duh) and Ivan looked up from his comics. He saw  
Sheba standing in a storm of spraying coke, and everyone turned to look  
too.  
Jupi laughed an evil bad guy laugh, lightning flashed, people ran in  
circles, evil horror movie music played, and Ivan rolled his chibi eyes. He  
ran over to the screaming Sheba, and braced himself against the evil  
tasting coke. He waded in to the sea of sugarness, and turned off the pop  
machine. Sheba was soaked, and Ivan was a little wet. Jupi was still  
laughing, and some random person reading this flicked Jupi and Jupi went  
flying over to Ivan and Sheba, his elastic on his neck.  
"So it was YOU!!" Ivan yelled. Jupi grinned nervously and backed off.  
Ivan jumped at him, but missed, and landed in a lake of coke. Jupi sped  
off running as fast as his little legs could carry him, and was gone.  
Ivan stood back up and looked at Sheba, and his big amethyst chibi eyes  
grew bigger. He blushed.  
"Sorry about that..." He said. Sheba was silent for a second, then burst  
out laughing.  
"Sorry, that was so... funny!!" She said while still laughing. Ivan couldn't  
help but laugh too, so the two of them were laughing, and Ivan forgot the  
random reason he didn't want to talk to Sheba.  
"Lets go get us some Djinn!" He said smiling.  
---  
Okay folks that's a wrap. First chapter, and if I get reviews I will put  
up a second!! Tell me how it was, kay?  
S'all for now! Plz read and review! 


	2. The evil dreaded barbie aisle of doom!

Runaway in Walmart  
---  
Ok heres chappie two... Ahh I probably won't get any reviews... Time to change  
my name... I'm an old un-loved author... *sigh* Well this oughta cheer me up!  
Kay!!  
---  
Jupi ran as fast as he could through the aisles of Walmart, attempting not  
to smack into anyone... As he neared the Barbie aisle, he decided to hide in  
there, because he new Ivan would NEVER go in there! But then again... No!  
Ivan was a boy (so was Jupi) and that was lala land for girls! But what if  
Sheba...  
Ivan stared at himself in the mirror, and fixed his hair. He was dressed  
in a new shirt he had just bought, and some baggy jeans. His wet clothes (  
soaked with coke, OKAY?) (lol) were in the kart. He went out of the boys  
bathroom, and stared at Sheba. She was dressed in a silk shirt over a  
tanktop, and a short skirt (would Sheba ever wear a short skirt?) The two  
gave surprise looks at eachother, then nodded and ran down the hall back to  
the real Walmart.  
Jupi settled himself next to a shelf full of pink Kelly dolls (no wait  
everything in that aisle is pink...) and layed back. Little girls skipped to  
and fro, and Jupi sighed.  
This was TORTURE!  
Then he got another idea!!  
He wanted revenge on Ivan for... lunging at him!!! Yep... He had another plan...  
Sheba checked behind a box of tide and shook her head.  
"This is gonna take FOREVER!!" she yelled. Ivan was walking in the middle  
of the aisle, stiffened. He had a fear of cleaning supplies, and detergent.  
  
"To... much... detergent..." Ivan had swirly eyes. "Going to faint!!" And  
surprisingly Ivan fainted.  
"Ivan... senses... tingling..." Jupi said. He shivered.  
Sheba rolled her chibi eyes. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the  
deserted aisles of hallmark cards. Ivan was... unconscious... Sheba giggled.  
"Do that again, and I might have to do CPR on you in public!!" She said.  
Ivans big chibi eyes snapped open. He didn't know it but he blushed red.  
Sheba laughed. (in my mind she looks like a blond Laura/ Sakura...) (odd)  
"Lets check the toys!!" Ivan said. He ran with the kart through the crowds  
of Walmart luvrs, and Sheba followed saying sorry to everyone.  
Toyland. Home of Hot Wheels and Barbies, and everything in between. Ivan  
walked in to the teddibear aisle, and looked at a certain teddy bear. It  
was almond colored with purple eyes. Sheba finally caught up with him, and  
her chibi eyes went really big when she saw the teddibear Ivan was holding.  
  
"Its so CUTE!!!!" she said. Ivan smiled and put it in the kart.  
"Its on me!!" he said. Sheba smiled and then looked at the bear.  
"It looks like you!!" She said. Ivan looked at it. Yeah, there was a  
similarity. Cool!!  
Jupi stiffened as a little blond girl (no not Sheba) skipped by. She had  
ponytails sticking out on each side of her head, and freckles. She saw the  
Kelly dolls and squealed with joy. She shoved aside the Kelly dolls, and  
grabbed Jupi.  
"WOW!!! Barbie collectable birdie doll!!" Jupi frowned. He WAS NOT a  
barbie collectable, and he WAS NOT a birdie!!  
"LET ME GOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled.  
"Wow!! Real talking ACTION!!!!!" the girl skipped around hugging Jupi.  
Jupi was being suffocated! No, this was torture!!  
"Jupi... senses... tingling!!!!" Ivan said. Sheba blinked. "NO HE CAN'T BE  
THERE!! ANY WHERE BUT THERE!!!!!"  
-A few moments later-  
Sheba was dragging Ivan by the collar towards the ladies wear section.  
Ivan was screaming (?), and Sheba was looking for the perfect pink dress.  
If Ivan wouldn't go in the barbies as a boy, he would have to go in as a  
girl!  
A few minutes later Sheba backed away from the squealing (??) Ivan and  
looked at her masterpiece! Ivan was in a pink dress (short skirt) and he  
had blush on. Sheba had put his hair in two evenly placed ponytails. And to  
top it all off, he was holding a PURSE!!!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ivan yelled. "I look like... like a GIRL!!!" Sheba  
laughed.  
"Well you better start talking like one, if you don't want anyone to  
notice!" She said. Ivan cleared his throat.  
'I will do it if it will catch Jupi..." he said high pitched. Sheba nodded.  
"Lets go get us that djinni!" She said. She grabbed Ivans wrist and  
pulled him through the busy aisles of Walmart luvrs. Ivan was attempting to  
run with a short skirt, and constantly stumbling. The two neared the evil  
dreaded mans worst nightmare BARBIE aisle, and Ivan shivered. What if one  
of his friends recognized him? Scary...  
Jupi was almost about to use his lightning powers on the little girl when  
suddenly her mother called her. Then she let go of Jupi (she had begun  
spinning in circles with him??) and he went flying. Jupi landed in the  
piles of my scene dolls, and rejoiced. He was FREE!!  
Jupi laughed in that evil bad guy laugh, lightning flashed, a women  
screamed, people ran around in circles, evil horror movie music played, and  
from around the corner Ivan rolled his chibi eyes.  
Just then Sheba and Ivan ran into the aisle. Ivan attempted to not sheild  
his eyes from the pinkness of the barbies and his big chibi purple eyes  
hurt. Sheba giggled. Jupi looked up from his evil laughing and gasped.  
There was Sheba, Jupi could tell cause of her big chibi green eyes, but who  
was that girl? Could that be... No way. Ivan wouldn't risk being that  
embarressed just to catch him... or would he?  
Jupi saw the big purple chibi eyes and realized that that was Ivan. He  
burst out laughing, and couldn't stop. Sheba spotted him, and pointed. Ivan  
frowned and turned bright red.  
"GET HIM!!!" Ivan said high-pitched. Jupi stopped laughing, and jumped up  
just as a diving Sheba lunged at him. Ivan didn't dare move, in fear  
someone would see him, and Jupi landed on Shebas head. He saw Ivans friend  
Isaac walk by, and ran after him. Ivan saw him too, and hid behind Sheba,  
who was recovering from being stepped on by a djinn.  
"Owie... geez Ivan train your djinn!!" She said. Ivan shook his head.  
"He doesn't listen..."  
Jupi ran after Isaac and called his name. Isaac turned around in surprise.  
  
"Hey Isaac!" Jupi said. "In the evil dreaded aisle of barbies, theres one  
of your friends!" Isaac rolled his chibi eyes.  
"Who is it? Mia? Jenna? Sheba?" Jupi shook his head.  
"Well... Shebas in there, and so is Ivan." Isaacs big blue chibi eyes grew  
really big.  
"No way... This I gotta see!" Jupi led Isaac back to the barbie aisle and  
pointed.  
Ivan got up and brushed himself off. Sheba stayed on the ground, staring  
at the end of the aisle.  
"Ivan. Get. Down." she said out of the corner of her mouth. "That's.  
Isaac. And. Jupi." Ivan ducked. Jupi frowned and ran over to Ivan. He  
pulled on his shirt, and pulled Ivan over to Isaac. Ivan hid his face. Jupi  
laughed.  
"I-Ivan?" Isaac asked. "I-Is that you?" Ivan looked up.  
"Um... yeah... but I couldn't go in there as... Ivan..." Ivan turned red. "So... I  
went in there as... this..."  
"Why were you even in that-"Isaac shuddered. "Aisle?"  
"Jupi." Ivan said. The he remembered. "JUPI!!!" Jupi smiled nervously. He  
turned tail and ran away again. Ivan went back into the dreaded aisle, and  
got Sheba. Isaac laughed.  
"I...I can't believe you'd actually do that!!!" He said. Ivan looked at  
Sheba.  
"I didn't want to... she forced me to..." Ivan was embaressed enough, but not  
as much as Jupi had planned. "Hey, we should go find that little rat!"  
"Ivan I think you should change first." Isaac said. Sheba laughed.  
"Yeah!" Ivan laughed too. He ran in the direction of the boys aisle, and  
Isaac and Sheba sat down on the bench by layaway to wait.  
---  
Hmm.. that took awhile... yeah this is so windshipping! Oh, about Jupi, I  
didn't think any of Ivan real djinn would torment him this much, and so I  
created Jupi... Please review, and tell me if I should put Isaac in the next  
chappie!!  
That's all for now! ^-^ 


	3. The evil wave of bubblegum!

Muahaha this is fun muaha okay I just made a cool music video with  
queen_ofegypt and it was cute!! Well anyways okay I will put up another  
chappie, and put Isaac and Jenna in it muahaha!!  
---  
Runaway in Walmart chappie 3  
---  
Ivan ran back to Isaac and Jenna, who were talking to the person at  
Layaway. That person looked somewhat familiar...  
Sheba saw Ivan, who was not any longer a girl, and waved. "Hey Ivan, look  
whos here!! Its Jenna!!" Jenna... hmm... Isaac seemed pretty happy about it!!  
Jenna was talking to Isaac, and Isaac was blushing (?). Muahaha Isaac was  
gonna get in trouble if Mia came around.  
"So you're here part time?" Isaac said. Jenna laughed.  
"Yeah... I work for 2 hours on weekdays." She said. Isaac didn't notice Ivan  
listening in to their little conversation.  
"Hey, you wanna go out sometime if you have any free time?" Isaac said.  
Ivan laughed. Isaac turned around blushing, he didn't know Ivan was there.  
"Uh..." He had a surprised anime look on his face. "You... you didn't hear  
anything... right?"  
"No, no I didn't hear nothing..." Ivan winked (CUTE). Sheba walked over.  
"So how do you think we can get that sugur high djinn back?" she said.  
"He's a little... fast." Ivan shook his head. Jenna walked out from behind  
the counter.  
"Uh... Jenna you work here." Ivan said.  
"My shifts over. I can help! Keep the little kids from getting in trouble  
with management..." Jenna laughed.  
"We're not little kids!" Ivan said. He was only two years younger... that  
wasn't... much of a difference. "Anyways, its my djinni we're talkin about!"  
"Oh, yeah I guess that's right... your djinn... but your still little!! And I  
heard your already in enough trouble with security!"  
"We are? Why?" said Sheba.  
"I heard you two blew up the pop machine at McD's." Jenna laughed. "Don't  
worry, they cleaned it up. But I was told to give you a warning!" Ivan  
sighed.  
"Well, lets go find Jupi!"  
Jupi jumped up the shelf of shoes and hid in one. That was a close one!  
Ivan was embarressed, in front of... ISAAC!! But Jupi could tell it wasn't  
good enough. Ivan wasn't embarressed enough... But if that didn't work, what  
would???  
Jupi stood up and looked out of his shoe. There was noone in the aisle  
except a little red haired boy. He didn't give Jupi any ideas. Jupi was an  
expert at making practical jokes (well not really -_-) but he needed  
INSPIRATION!!!!  
Ivan decided that they should all go to the... EVIL DREADED BUBBLEGUM  
MACHINE OF DOOM!!! He didn't know why but he had this weird feeling...  
"Lets all go to the bubblegum machine, I want gum!" Ivan said. Jenna  
rolled her eyes.  
"Typical. Some people do say you're a little blond cutie who gets really  
sugar high, but oh well... I want gum too!" Jenna ran to the bubblegum  
machine. Isaac was daydreaming. Ivan wished Mia would walk in right about  
now, that would be a show.  
Ivan stuck a quarter in the machine. A purple bubblegumball rolled out.  
Jenna got red, Isaac, blue, and Sheba, green. Then there was a huge  
rumbling noise.  
"Good feelings gone-"Ivan backed away from the machine.  
"RRRUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"  
Jupi was staring into space when he heard this big rumbing sound, and he  
saw Isaac, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan running away from... A MASSIVE WAVE OF  
GIANT ROLLING MUTANT BUBBLEGUMBALLS!!!??? This he had to see.  
Jupi ran over right by the wave of gumballs and jumped in. He swam to the  
top of the giant tsunami and was surfing on a... shoe?  
"HEY IVAN! LOOK AT ME! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!!" Ivan looked back. There  
on top of the wave was... Jupi? Ook then this day was just getting wierder...  
"Um, Sheba?" Isaac, Jenna, and Sheba looked back. "Jupi's right behind  
us..." Isaac tripped over a rolling gumball, then Jenna tripped over Isaac,  
then Sheba tripped over Jenna, then Ivan attempted to dodge but Sheba  
tripped him with her foot just to make it fair. The 4 friends got caught in  
the massive wave, and swam to the top. Ivan attempted to grab Jupi. Jupi  
didn't see him. He was too busy...  
Laughing like an evil maniac while lightning flashed. A woman screamed,  
people ran in circles, horror movie music played, and Ivan rolled his chibi  
eyes. He grabbed Jupi, and Jupi stopped laughing.  
"GOT HIM!!" Sheba looked at Ivan. He had Jupi, and Jupi was yelling. The  
wave got really big, and Jenna noticed something...  
A wall. That was bad.  
"Watch ooOOUTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" Jenna yelled. Isaac gasped. Ivan looked up  
and saw the wall. Ohhhh no. Sheba closed her eyes tight.  
The tsunami of bubblegum hit the wall full force, making gumballs roll  
everywhere. Everyone had rolly swirly eyes. Jupi shook it off, and took one  
look at the group. Then he turned tail, and ran off, again.  
Ivan opened his eyes, and looked up at... security? Uhohhhhh...  
Sheba rubbed her head and sat up. Isaac blinked. Jenna was blushing and  
laughing nervously.  
"Heh...heh..." Jenna closed her eyes and smiled. "Sorry?" Ivan laughed. Sheba  
started giggling, and Isaac laughed. The group was sitting in a lake of  
gumballs... and... Jupi was gone.  
Ivan sighed a mushroom cloud. This was getting nowhere.  
---  
Hmm... that seemed pretty short. Well, please review! I think I should bring  
Mia into this, but it might be too much people. But it would be funny. Tell  
me if I should! Gotta go eat some cake! Bye! 


End file.
